1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation sample preparation apparatus and an observation sample preparation method for preparing an observation sample for observing a nanomaterial by immobilizing the nanomaterial on an observation substrate by electrostatically spraying a dispersion liquid in which the nanomaterial is dispersed in a solvent.
2. Related Background of the Invention
With recent advances in nanotechnology, a wide variety of nanomaterials have been created. Because new characteristics not seen in normal, bulk body materials are expressed in nanomaterials due to effects of their ultramicroscopic size, etc., nanomaterials are anticipated for utilization in various fields and applications.
Unlike bulk materials, the above-described nanomaterials are difficult to handle due to being extremely small and have a property that a plurality of nanomaterials aggregate readily to form aggregates. Thus, in many cases, nanomaterials are handled in a state of a nanomaterial dispersion liquid, in which a nanomaterial is dispersed in a solvent. As an example of a method for using such a nanomaterial, there is a method for immobilizing the nanomaterial on a substrate of a bulk material (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: International Publication No.